Tru Faith
by Pipinator89
Summary: Buffy the vampire Slayer meets Tru Calling. It've got Tru Davies, Past Evil Faith and New good faith what more could Faith fans want lol R&R people
1. Chapter 1

Faith walked through one of the Sunnydale cemeteries looking for a little vampire action. It had been three weeks since she burst out of jail and so far she'd managed to avoid the scoobies. She new that patrolling would be a bad idea because if Buffy saw her there was no saying what would happen. Faith knew she had to do her time in prison and she felt guilty about breaking out but she couldn't stay there when people were trying to have her killed. Nobody had warned her about anything going on but she knew something was up and that if she didn't get out of there someone might get lucky and that'd be the end. The whole time she'd been in Sunnydale she had been following some of the scoobies trying to figure out what was going on. They kept having lots of young girls from all over showing up at Buffy's place and she had no idea who they were until by coincidence she picked up on a conversation Giles was having with Willow while she was lurking in the bushes one night. "They are potential slayers from all over the world and they are being killed off one by one" he had said "I don't know how many more are going to show up but we have to protect them no matter what, something bad is coming Willow" Faith had stopped following them and reflected on the words 'Potential Slayer'.

Faith had been a potential slayer herself once until she was called so she decided to start patrolling and keeping an eye for anyone who might be potentials. Faith heard a growl and then a scream off in the distance.

A Young redheaded girl walked at a hurried pace down the street next to the cemetery at the far end of Sunnydale. She heard some heavy footsteps then a loud growl, she turned around and was confronted by a group of 4 big vampire that looked liked they had been sired at a bikers bar. "Hey there should you really be out here alone don't you know this town has a bad reputation". The girl screamed as all their faces morphed into their vampire faces. The girl started running but then a man in a hood appeared in front of her stopping her in her tracks. He lifted his hood and she saw that his eyes were gone leaving just scar tissue on his face where the sockets had been sewn up or something, then he pulled a curved blade out of his robe and raised it above the girl.

"Huh?" was all the girl said before the bringer stiffened and fell to the floor with a sharp piece of wood imbedded in the back of his skull. The four vampires stared at the dead body of the bringer before advancing on the girl once more. "You don't scare me," the girl croaked out but her own voice betrayed her. Suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"You know I think you guys are from out of town because in case you haven't heard there is a slayer running this town" they all turned to see Faith approaching with a stake in her hand.

"Yea we know but we seen the slayer and you're not her" Faith flipped over the group and landed in front of the girl in hopes of keeping the vamps back from her. "Nice moves not gonna help ya though" the vamps advanced towards her.

"Oh really well we'll just see about that" Faith swept her leg at his feet causing him to trip over then spun around and drove the stake into his heart. "Next!" the last three rushed her and she kept her own as best as she could, kicking, punching but they started to get the upper hand. Faith thought it wasn't going to end well until a look of shock appeared on two of the vamps faces as they looked down and each saw tree branches sticking out of their chests. They dusted revealing the girl standing there. The last vamp took off running but Faith wasn't having that so she threw her stake and it hit him right chest causing him to burst into ash mid run.

"Wow my first vampire kills" she girl said with pride as Faith turned to face her.

"You wouldn't by ay chance be looking for the summer's house would you?"

"Yea, I'm Jess".

"I'm Faith, welcome to the hell mouth, I guess I better give you an escort".


	2. Who?

About 20 minutes later Faith and Jess turned up on the front porch of Scoobies central. "Ok well here you are, bye" she turned to leave but the girl stopped her.

"Wait aren't you going in?" they heard a latch turn inside.

"No I really gotta go" just as the front door opened she took off running, Buffy caught a glimpse of someone running off before noticing Jess.

"Hi you must be Buffy, I'm Jess" Buffy opened the door to let her in.

"You must be another potential right?" Jess nodded "Any trouble getting here?"

"Just some vamps and a creepy guy with no eyes, but some chick took care of em" Buffy stopped and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yea she was flipping and kicking and dusting it was pretty cool, she brought me here".

"What did she look like?" Willow and Giles were now standing nearby listening.

"Like a bad ass, she was clad in black, long black hair kinda medium height". Suddenly the phone rang and Willow picked it up.

"Did you get a name or anything?" Cogs had started to click over in Buffy's head the description kinda made her cringe. If it was who she thought it was then they could be in for some trouble

"Umm I can't remember it was something like destiny, hmm" just then Willow came up to Buffy with a worried look on her face.

"Um Buffy, something's happened" she paused "It's about Faith" Jess perked up and looked at Buffy.

"That's it that was her name" Buffy nodded and walked off with Willow.

"She's out of Jail she busted out a few weeks ago".

"And I'm guessing she's here in Sunnydale based on that description from Jess" Buffy grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find her, find out why she's here again" Buffy stepped outside with Willow close behind.

"But what if that's what she wants what if it's a trap?"

"I dunno something feels different besides I have to make sure she's not hurting anyone".

With that she ran off down the street intent on finding Faith no matter where she was.

Buffy walked through the fifth cemetery she had checked tonight, after going to all the motels in town Buffy had found the one that Faith was staying at but the clerk told her that sometimes she didn't come back for days at a time so Buffy decided to start searching cemeteries. Buffy didn't understand why Faith had come back, when she had seen her confessing in the police station she actually though she had finally felt guilty for everything and decided to make up for it by doing her time. "Where the hell is she?" Buffy asked her self quietly, she didn't expect a reply.

"Right here B" Buffy spun around and found Faith casually sitting down with her back against a tree. She watched the stake on the ground and the knife that Faith had fastened to her belt "Don't worry I'm not gonna use em".

"Why are you here Faith?" Faith picked up her stake, stood up and looked Buffy in the eyes.

"Because I came to find out why someone wanted to have me gutted" Buffy took a step back and kept watching Faith's weapons. "OK fine" Faith pulled out the blade, which caused Buffy to step back, but then Faith surprised her by flipping the blade over and offering it to her "Go on take it" Buffy didn't move so Faith dropped it and the stake on the floor.

"What do you mean someone wanted to have you gutted?" Faith remembered back to the prison.

"Big chick at my prison, most people are frightened of her but not me for obvious reasons anyway one day she rushes me with some weird kinda ceremonial knife thing next thing I know I'm on the run" Faith looks down at the ground "You think someone could of dropped me a line and told me 'hey slayers and potentials are getting killed watch your back' hmm" Faith looked at Buffy again

"We didn't know"

"Whatever, I can handle my self" suddenly Faith grabbed hold of Buffy and threw her to the side before an arrow came flying through the air where she was and embedded it self in Faith's shoulder "Son of a…" Faith saw one of the Bringers standing with a bow off in the trees a few meters away so she ripped the arrow out, snapped it in half and threw the metal head at the bringer. He moved out the way and ran off leaving the arrowhead to fly into a tree. "If I ever see that little runt again I'm gonna make him pay for that" Faith's eyes bulged and she looked at the other half of the arrow, it had some white liquid on it. She slumped against the tree as Buffy got up and ran over to her "Damn it"

"Faith? What's on the arrow?" Faith grinned.

"Just your regular everyday poison, I don't know" Buffy pulled Faith up and started supporting her "What are you doing?"

"Saving your ass, my house is only 10 minutes away"

"Why?"

"Cause you just saved mine that's why?" Faith looked at Buffy Puzzled but Buffy just kept looking forward.


	3. Dreams

Buffy and Faith stumbled up the steps of the house. Buffy sat Faith down on the swinging chair before knocking on the front door. Willow opened the door and was relieved to see Buffy standing there "You're back, how did it go, did you find her?" before Buffy could answer they heard Faith

"Yes she did, happy now" Willow stepped out onto the porch and found Faith sitting down and panting heavily. Willow pulled Buffy inside.

"Why is she here?" Buffy sighed and looked at Willow.

"Because she needs our help Will" Willow nodded "Ok go tell Giles while I take her upstairs" Buffy walked back outside and found Faith unconscious "This just got harder" Just then Spike appeared behind her.

"What's going on here then love?" Buffy spun around and looked relieved.

"Perfect you can help I need you to help me get her inside" Spike just nodded and didn't ask any questions. He picked Faith up and carried her up the stairs into Buffy's room and laid her down on the bed just as Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles came in and shut the door behind them.

"Buffy! What is going on?" Giles asked her.

"I found her in the cemetery. She was telling me why she came back when she pushed me out of the way of an arrow. It hit her instead" they stared at Buffy waiting "Anyway the arrow had something on it, some kind of funky white liquid" she pulled the arrow shaft out of her bag and handed it to Willow. "Find out everything you can" Willow studied the liquid

"I already know what it is" Everyone looked at Willow "It's a magical poison that causes people's dreams to make them go insane and evil and eventually kill them"

"What happens if they're already insane and evil?"

"Xander!" Buffy glared at him "This isn't the time" None of them noticed that Faith had opened her eyes slightly and was listening to their conversation "Faith has done a lot of bad things to us but I think she's different now, something's changed I can feel it and we're gonna save her no matter what it takes"

"Damn didn't know you cared B" they turned and looked at Faith who was sitting up slightly looking at them "Not that I'm pushing but you know a cure for this thing?"

Willow spoke up first

"There's a spell to remove it but there are risks" Willow looked at the ground "supposedly the spell can sometimes backfire and bring things into this world, it wasn't really specific on what".

"OK well do it and we'll handle the consequences afterward".

"Ok Xander I'll need your help" Xander and Willow walked out of the room leaving Giles and Buffy with Faith.

Giles stared at Faith "How are you Faith?"

"Five by Five" Faith stared at him "Giles, Buffy I'm here to help, I'm not exactly sure what's going on around here but I have to help." Buffy looked at her and before she said any more she passed out.

_Faith's dream_

_Faith is walking along an empty road when she suddenly gets tackled from the side and knocked to the ground and pinned there. "Get off" She looked at her attacker and realized it was a younger version of herself. Her younger self stood up and dug her boot into Faith's neck. _

"_I can't believe I turn into such a little wimp 'protecting the innocent, fighting for good' it's all crap" Faith grabbed young Faith and knocked her over so she could get up._

"_No it isn't" Young Faith got up "I'm fighting on the right side now and there's nothing you can say to stop it" _

"_Really are you? Think about it nobody likes you, the police are after you, you can't be a hero"_

"_SHUT UP!" suddenly everything changed and Faith was standing in a morgue "Where the hell…" she heard her own voice behind her and turned around to see herself wearing blue denim jeans a red t-shirt and a white lab coat. A short chubby man wearing a shirt, trousers, a tie and a white lab coat followed her in. _

"_Davis! You know it doesn't work like that they have to choose me I can't choose them. If they want help they ask me for it"._

"_I was just curious. Well Tru we're about to find out if you have to help someone else"_

"_Tru? But she looks just like me" Suddenly Tru spun around and saw Faith. "Uh oh"_

"_Huh? Whoa who are you?" Davis looked puzzled._

"_Who are you talking to?" Tru pointed at Faith but Davis still couldn't see her "there's no one there". Faith walked up to Tru_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Tru Davies and yours?"_

"_I'm Faith"_

Another flash and Faith was awake in Buffy's bedroom. "Holy Crap"

Willow and Xander pulled up to the house with the ingredients and candles that they had bought for the spell

_Faith walked around the cemetery it had already occurred to her that she was dreaming again. Suddenly out of nowhere her younger self spoke up "Hmm these dreams are getting weirder don't you think?" Faith spun around and came face to face with herself_

"_Yea I Guess" she said "So this is just a dream?"_

"_Well I think it is for me but I'm guessing you're just a part of it"_

"_I think you got that backwards" before either of them could say anymore someone else appeared someone who Faith had seen earlier in her other dream, Tru Davies._

"_Where am I?" she spun around and looked at Faith "I recognize you. Am I dreaming?"_

"_Ok this is weird". _

_There was a flash of light and faith found herself awake in Buffy's room again. _She heard people coming up the stairs so she sat up and watched as Buffy, Willow and Giles walked into the room.

"You're awake I see" Giles said

"Yea but I feel like I've been hit by a train"

"Don't worry I got the last ingredient I need for the spell so I can start now" Willow pulled out a small bottle with a crimson red liquid in it that almost looked like blood "you have to drink this first"

"It looks like blood Will"

"Don't worry it's blood free" Faith nodded and Willow handed her the bottle.

"Bottoms up" as soon as Faith drank it down she blacked out.

"How long will this take?" Buffy asked as they watched Faith convulse and break into a sweat.

"Not long it's just purging her system of the poison" While this was happening Willow set up four white candles around the bed and began chanting in Latin while sprinkling some powder on Faith. Suddenly the room was engulfed in a bright red light that temporarily blinded everyone. "It's working". Slowly the light died down but when everyone could see again there was someone else in the room standing next to the bed wearing black trousers with zips across the knees, a black sleeveless shirt and a black denim jacket.

"Faith?" Buffy looked from the Faith standing by the bed to the one unconscious on the bed.

"Wicked!" the Faith standing by the bed reached into her jacket and pulled out an all too familiar dagger "well isn't this fucked up" she glanced at her other self on the bed and smirked "This is gonna be fun catch me if you can" with that she jumped out the nearby window and ran down the street away.

"Will explanation please" Willow grinned nervously.

"The book said that the spell can bring things into this world I guess that's what it means, alternate personalities or something" just then Faith stirred and sat up

"Jeez my head"

"You good?" Buffy asked her

"Yea just a little headache"

"Good cause we got a problem" Suddenly there was another flash of light and a woman wearing black jeans a red t-shirt and a blue denim jacket appeared. She looked just like Faith but her features were less hard, her eyes weren't as distant and her hair was lighter. "Make that two"

"Whoa! Where am I?" her eyes flicked between the strangers surrounding her until they finally landed on Faith who was now standing next by the side of the bed a little distance away "Hey you were in my dream. Is this a dream?" Faith stared with her mouth open at the new arrival

"No, this isn't a dream".


	4. Chap 4

Faith came walking down the stairs with Tru following her in a daze "This is just too weird, magic, vampires, slayers, psychotic alternate personalities this is way too much to handle."

"Well you're gonna have to handle it" Buffy said as she came down the stairs behind them "Cause I'm afraid until we can send you back to where ever it is you came from you're stuck here"

"I'll do my best" Tru mumbled as Faith stood in front of the group of people coming down the stairs.

"Yea, yea listen up we gotta find my other self. While I was out I had these weird dreams about the other me and you" Faith indicated Tru. "Anyway I know exactly what time in my life that version of me is from. Those of you who lived through my uh rebellious stage will know how dangerous it is to have me that age running around"

"Alright then so me, Faith and Spike will go out and find Faith" she paused for a minute "You know what I mean. Anyway while we're gone Will you try and find out more about this cure, Xander you show Tru around and Giles you keep the potential busy". Everyone nodded and split up.

"Well B we're gonna need some weapons"

"Ok but I don't think killing would be good she is after all still your past. We'll take the tranquilizer gun" Faith and Spike nodded before grabbing a gun each. Faith also picked up two knives and put one in each boot.

Past Faith walked into what used to be the mayors office only to find it empty and containing pictures of a man she'd never seen before and his family. She picked up a family portrait in a gold frame that was perched on the desk and threw it out the nearest window causing an alarm to sound throughout the whole building. "Shit!" She ran out of the office and down the stairs where she ran straight into a security guard.

"Hold it miss you're not aloud to be here"

"Oh I'm sorry officer I just got a little lost" Faith rubbed up against him and flashed her most flirtatious smile.

"Well you know I might be able to let you off this time" he smiled back at her

"I would appreciate that so much" in an instant she grabbed his head and brought it down to her knee knocking him out and causing him to roll helplessly down the steps. Faith stepped around him and headed down the stairs to the fire exit. She pushed it open and was sure she was out of trouble until a fist came from the side and connected with her jaw sending her sprawling to the floor.

"Who the hell?" she looked up to see her older self and Buffy standing in front of her "Well, well"

"You're out numbered" Buffy said while keeping her glare steady and her gun pointed at her

"The two of you cant take me"

"How about three of us love" Spike walked up beside Buffy closing past Faith in and forcing her back against the wall. Meanwhile Buffy pointed a gun at Past Faith and was about to fire when Faith stopped her.

"Can't do it can ya" Past Faith looked smugly at the trio.

"This is my job" Faith raised the gun and fired a dart into Past Faith's neck

"What is…" Past Faith slumped on the ground.

"Right let's get her to the car then yea?"


	5. Help me

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Hey people I know this hasn't been updated in a while and that's because I lost it amongst the masses of stories on my hard drive. Anyway it's not a very long chapter it's mainly to let you know I'm starting work on this one again. Yay me.

**Chapter 5**

**'Help Me'**

The summer's house front door burst inward as Faith walked in carrying her past self and Spike and Buffy followed behind. "Put her down in the basement we can restrain her with Spike's shackles"

"Right I'll do it" Faith said bluntly and she headed to the basement looking a little less than friendly. She put her self down on Spike's bed and chained her arms to the wall. Faith remembered Angel and Buffy doing this to her once when they were convinced they could make her change her ways. It had almost worked too until Wesley and the council goons burst in and messed it up. She got up and headed out of the room knowing that her past self would wake up soon. Buffy met her at the top of the stairs

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine"

"Faith come on"

"Listen I'm fine it's just weird is all"

"Ok"

"One thing don't you know get violent or anything with her"

"Alright I'll make sure everyone stays away from her" Willow approached the two of them with a thick dusty book in hand

"I found the spell but I'm having trouble working out how to reverse it"

"What's the problem?"

"Well it look like some of the book is missing"

"Can't you like find another copy"

"I'm not sure I'm going to look it up online see if I can find anything"

"Ok Will keep trying"

"Where's the other one?" Faith asked looking around

"Xander's showing her around"

"Where?"

Xander and Tru left through the back door of the Bronze laughing.

"Wow you really were a nerd in high school" Tru gets out when she stops laughing

"Hey I was just coolness challenged"

"Huh that's a new one"

"What about you I bet you were a nerd too?"

"Nah I was the bomb"

"Sure" she hit him playfully on the shoulder

"Shut up" as they rounded the corner they came face to face with three vampires all in their game faces.

"Hey fellas what's the haps?" Xander said with false bravery

"Oh you know just out looking for dinner" the leader said

"Yea who'd have thought dinner would find us" the one to his right said licking his lips.

"Dinner? Us? No you've got us mixed up with cheeseburgers down the street and to your left there's a great little place"

"Or we could save ourselves the walk and eat you" The leader responded with a smirk

"Xander" Tru whispered grabbing his hand

"Don't worry I got it"

"Well if you insist but I might be a little hard to swallow" he pulled a stake from his jacket and stepped in front of Tru.

"Look at this boys a slayer wanna be" they all laughed until the leader suddenly froze and burst into ash. Xander pulled the stake back and stared at the other two.

"You, you killed him"

"Yea sorry about that well you could always put him in a nice vase now he'll take up less space". The one who spoke suddenly grabbed Xander and threw him roughly out of the alley then followed. The last one walked menacingly towards Tru who retreated backwards as far as she could.

"Xander!" she called

"He can't help you my associate is busy with him" He reached out and pushed her against the wall pinning her there. She pushed against him trying to break his hold but it didn't work. He leaned in towards her throat but before he could do anything an arrow head appeared in his chest he looked down at it shocked then burst into ash, revealing Buffy standing at the entrance to the alleyway.

"You ok?" Tru nodded and rubbed her neck "Good Xander?" they didn't hear a response so went to check where he was only to find him motionless on the floor. "Xander?" they both walked up to him and noticed a small dark red puddle under his head.

"Oh my god Xander?" Buffy kneeled down and held Xander's hand as her eyes filled with tears. Tru reached out and checked his wrist for a pulse then lowered her head sadly. "He hasn't got a pulse".

"No he has to Xander wake up right now" Buffy bent down and rested her head on his chest sobbing while Tru stared down sadly. Then suddenly she heard an all to familiar voice.

"Tru" she looked down and found Xander staring at her "Help Me" Tru felt the familiar feeling of her stomach being pulled then found herself standing next to the bed in Buffy's room.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

I had to bring Tru's powers into it somehow so this is what I came up with. Read and review, I have some ideas of where to take it from here but if you've got any as well drop me a line.


End file.
